


Experience VIII

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [8]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Piercing, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's time on the shoot is coming to an end and both he and Orlando are having thoughts about what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience VIII

 

Liam goes to Orli's room this time, and this time, it's unexpected. He'd wanted to plan something out, but there hadn't been time. Now he's standing at the threshold, rocked back onto his heels, hands folded in front of him. He'd wonder if this is alright except for the fact that he and Orlando have been seeing each other too long now for him to be questioning himself.

_Only I'm leaving soon; he might be one of those who prefers his transient relationships to fade into the sunset._

Bollocks. Liam pulls in a slow breath and shuffles closer to the door.

When the knock comes at his door, Orlando frowns a little. With the day off, he's been taking it easy and trying not to think about the fact that they're about to pack up and head off to Morocco.

It's not that he has problems with Morocco; he actually has quite fond memories of the country from his time shooting _Black Hawk Down_ there. No, it's that Liam isn't needed for the rest of the shoot. And Orli's trying very hard not to think about that.

He's not succeeding much, and when he opens the door to see Liam, he can't help smiling widely. "Hey! Come on in!"

That grin stops Liam wondering if he's done the right thing. He heads in, ducking his head down and smiling. "I know you must be packing," he murmurs, prefacing his visit in such a way that Orli can get out of it if he wants--and when did Liam start acting like this? He doesn't know, but he doesn't care for it. All he's sure of is that he's glad to see Orlando, even for a while.

"I hadn't gotten around to it yet," Orlando says, looking around the room. "I can do it in the morning I guess." _This is it,_ he thinks. _This is where we do what Sean and I did. The whole "it's been fun, lets keep in touch thing."_

"So," he says. "Wanna beer or something?" He feels awkward and almost wishes he'd told Liam that yes, he did have to pack.

"No, thanks." Liam gets that out before stepping forward to add, "I'm not here for a beer, Orlando."

"OK," Orlando says, squaring his jaw and refusing to look away. "What are you here for, then?"

The question stings, even as Liam understands where it comes from. "You're off to Morocco," he says softly, "and I wanted to see you off. I wanted to--" _Say it. Get it out now, while you have a chance._ He tips his head up and pulls in a slow breath. When he talks again, it's in a steady, clear voice. "I wanted to claim you as mine before you go."

"I ... um ... I thought ..." Orlando rolls his eyes at himself. "I thought that I already was yours."

Liam would roll his eyes at himself if it were in him to do so. "You are," he says, "but I wanted something more. A mark. A scar. Something..." _More._ It's always more with Orlando, he's discovered. He always wants more.

It's on the tip of Orlando's tongue to agree. He desperately wants to kneel and beg for it, but he can't. Not without knowing what it means.

"Why?" he asks, looking steadily at Liam.

"Because this," Liam says, making a gesture he hopes encompasses what's passed between them so far, "means something. It's important."

"What does it mean?" Orlando asks. "I'm sorry," he adds, "I'm not doubting you or what we've been doing. I just need to know what it all means." He takes a deep breath. "In terms of the future."

Liam tips his head down, thinking how to answer that. "It means I want you. It means I want there to be a future between us. Past Morocco." He pulls in another breath. "I'm shite at saying these things, but I mean...I'm aware I'm not going to even _be_ in Morocco." He steps forward again, wanting to grip Orlando's hands in his own or do something equally as melodramatic. "I just want you to know I'll be there after. I want you to be there, too." And with those words, Liam's certain he's never said anything more ridiculous in his life.

For some reason the fact that Liam's making no more sense than Orlando is very reassuring. "Yes," Orlando says quietly. "Just ... yes."

Liam steps forward and strokes a hand over Orlando's hair. "I think we've been good for each other," he murmurs, "and I'm glad for that. I just want to make certain we're going to be together later." He tugs a slip of paper out of his pocket and presses it into Orlando's hand. "That's where I'm going next. When you finish here, that's where I want you to be."

"I'll have some time after we're done," Orlando says. "Before I have to start in on Pirates again." He looks at the paper -- an address and phone number for New York City -- and nods before carefully placing in his wallet. "What does this mean? What ... what am I to you?"

Liam considers a moment, trying to find a term that fits. He doesn't generally care for this part, for the pigeonholing of relationships into labels, but he can see the need for it now. "You're my boy," Liam says, imbuing the words with a bit more firmness than he has till now, at the same time feeling a bit nervous about it all. Does Orlando want it like this? But he presses on anyway, needing, if nothing else, to know if it's not the case. "I don't expect you to stop taking lovers when we're apart, but I want to know when you do." He closes his eyes briefly, tipping his head down. "I'm talking about a relationship, Orlando, something more than this--long-term. Permanent." He doesn't generally like using terms like those, either, but God, if he doesn't say these things, when is he going to get a chance to?

"Oh," Orlando says, almost sighing in relief. "I thought I was the only one thinking like that. I was afraid I was being ... well naive."

Smiling calmly, Liam finds himself more relieved than he'd thought possible. He strokes Orli's cheek and murmurs, "No. Not naive. But I'll tell you, I'm glad we feel the same way about this. I was afraid we wouldn't."   
"I ... I want to belong to you," Orlando says, still not sure if what he feels for Liam is love or something less easy to define. "More than I do already."

"I'm glad for that," Liam answers quietly. He bends his head to kiss Orlando, cupping his hand around the back of Orli's neck and squeezing possessively.

Giving back as good as he's getting, Orlando moans into Liam's mouth, already knowing he'll miss this while he's in Morocco.

Liam bites down on Orli's bottom lip, tugging as he draws back. "Now the question is," he breathes, "how should I mark you?"

"However you'd like to, Sir," Orlando says. He's been tattooed twice in his life, and liked it well enough. Very well in fact. He's never been pierced, although he's thought about it. There's branding he supposes, which sounds frightening, but somehow he feels he could bear it for Liam.

Looping an arm about Orli's waist, Liam bends him backward a bit, stroking a hand down his throat. "Something simple...to start." He studies Orli's face, his shape, and then presses Orli toward the bed. "Undress for me. I want to look at you."

It doesn't really occur to Orlando that Liam hasn't said "play;" he obeys without question, quickly stripping and tossing his clothes aside before looking at Liam. "Where do you want me, Sir?"

"Just stretch out on the bed," Liam says, moving closer. "On your back. Spread-eagled." God, and once Orlando's there, Liam only wants to strip down and fuck him into the bed. But no; he makes himself stay where he is, just a little distance off, looking over Orlando's body, studying his skin.

Although he's tempted to wriggle a little, to show off for Liam, Orlando remembers his hard-earned control and goes still. Well, still except for his cock, which slowly hardens as Liam looks him over.   
Liam finally moves over Orlando, though it's only to straddle a thigh so he can bend down and look at Orli's skin more closely. God, so beautiful, the occasional scar making the smooth expanses seem all the more so. Crouching, Liam licks at one of the scars lightly, as though tasting it. Then he clamps down onto a nipple, the right one, sucking sharply and dragging his teeth over the nub.

"Ahhh," Orlando sighs, having to work a little harder at being still when all he wants to do is arch his back in an effort to get more of Liam's mouth.

Liam raises his head, smiling. "God, you're good," he whispers. He passes his hand down Orli's chest. "A piercing, I think," he says thoughtfully, "right here." He twists that nipple between two fingers and pulls.

"Please," Orlando says. "Please Sir." He frowns a little then and looks up at Liam. "I do have to take my shirt of a lot. You might have to do it more than once, Sir."

"I'll do it as often as I need to," Liam growls, pulling again, then pinching harder, then bending down to bite again.

"Please do, Sir," Orlando groans. "God ... feels good...."

Liam nips sharply, then looks at Orlando. "I have a kit in my room," he confesses. "I can do this right now."

"Please, Sir," Orlando says. "I'll beg if you want."

Liam kneels up, thinking. "You stay here," he says quietly. "I'll go get the needle." He puts Orlando's hands up on either side of his head, pinning his wrists symbolically to the bed before letting go. "And I want you thinking about what I'm doing. And why. Think about what _you_ want. What it means to you."

It's a tall order, and Orlando nods at Liam very seriously. "Yes, Sir."

And then Liam's out the door and Orlando has a brief moment of concern. _This is happening too fast, it's too much right now. I'm too young to think about this kind of commitment...._

Taking a deep breath, Orlando manages to stop that train of thought. Yes, it's a commitment, but really he'd already made it in a way. This was just a deepening of what they already had and Orlando had been thinking about the future -- about himself and Liam together in the future -- before Liam brought it up.

_We still need to talk this through,_ he thinks. Liam's not married, but Orlando's never heard of him being linked to men before and Orlando isn't too sure of what that means for a relationship. He knows enough of how things work to know that if he were to come out as bisexual himself, his career would suffer, so it's not as if he wants to push Liam into something public. _Too many factors,_ he thinks. _For now, he's going to pierce me and make me even more his boy. And I do want that. I do want to see him again, want this to be more than what I have with Bean._

And right now, that's enough.

Liam does some fretting of his own on the way to and from his rooms. Are they ready for this? Is _he_ ready for this?

But he knows he is. He wants Orlando in a way he hasn't wanted anyone in a long time. He likes the feel of what they've got, and the slow ease with which it's developed. And by the time he gets back to the room, it's set in his mind.

But as he reaches to put the key in the lock, he falters. Orlando _is_ young. Why would he--?

_Don't._ Liam takes a breath and moves into the room, determined he's going to show confidence until he feels it again. This is good. All of this is good, and it has been all along. _Don't arse it up._

And there's Orlando. He hasn't moved since Liam left, and that's heartening. It's not the equivalent of a six-month separation with phone calls, but Liam Neeson is not a self-defeating man. This can work. If things change, they talk. _Keep it simple._ He smiles as he kneels up over Orlando's thighs again, bending down to kiss Orli's throat.

"I want this," Orlando says when Liam pulls back from the kiss. "I've thought about it and I'll have some questions and things we need to talk about but, I. Want. This."

Somehow, it's exactly what Liam needed to hear. "I'm glad," Liam murmurs, "and...honestly, a bit relieved." He smiles, a bit self-deprecating; it seems alright to let some of that confidence--maybe it was bravado--go. "I want you to belong to me, but...I'm not trying to tie you down." He sets the piercing kit aside and smiles more widely. "If you'll...forgive the analogy." But he knows Orlando hears him. That's what will make this work: Orlando _knows._

"I know what you mean," Orlando says with a smile.

"I knew you would," Liam replies. He leans down to kiss Orlando then, nothing possessive or painful, no teeth, no pulling hair, just a long, slow, easy kiss.

The kiss is wonderful and Orlando goes with it easily, relieved that they have this as well. _We can have sex -- be close -- without the extras, when it's just us, and it's still good._

Liam draws back slowly, giving Orli another handful of kisses before sitting up again. He knows how this needs to go, now. He takes up the sterile kit and looks at Orlando seriously. "While I do this, I want you in your own head. No boy right now. I need you to feel free to talk and be open."

"OK," Orlando says. "Which one are you going to do?"

"The right." Liam's mouth quirks again. "Old school; sorry."

"That's cool with me," Orlando replies. "I've been told this hurts a lot less than a tattoo, so I should be alright."

"You'll be alright," Liam assures him, "but don't move. Once I open the pack I have a sterile field, and I can't risk wrecking my reputation by making your nipple turn green and fall off." He winks.

"Heaven forbid," Orlando says with a grin. "You like to play with them too much for that."

Liam smiles again, but goes serious as he starts to open the pack. This is it, this is the beginning. He swipes across Orli's nipple with the alcohol, watching closely. "I'm about to put a piece of metal into you," he says slowly. "I'm about to put something into your body that's going to stay there unless you have to take it out for professional reasons. And that's the _only_ time I want it taken out."

"That's the only time I want to take it out," Orli says. "I want to know it's there the rest of the time. Need to know."

Liam takes up the needle. "This is going in, then," he murmurs, "and I'll be shopping for permanent jewelry tomorrow evening."

Taking a deep breath Orlando nods, letting it out as Liam positions the needle. It hurts once it goes in, but not unduly so, and he is able to breathe as the needle slides all the way through. "'s OK," he says.

Liam draws the cork away just enough, pulling the barbell through. Now that it's done, it seems so simple, almost too small a gesture. He fits the end onto the barbell and then bends down to lick at it. "There," he whispers.

"Ah!" Orlando says sharply as Liam licks at the piercing. His nipple feels hot and swollen, and he's not at all surprised to discover that he's hard. "Hurts a little," he says. "Feels good."

"It should hurt." Liam smiles again, but it's not the soft, indulgent thing it was. "I want it to hurt." He kneels up again, then gets off of Orlando completely to stand beside the bed. "Play."

In a flash, Orlando's off the bed, kneeling at Liam's feet. "Sir," he says, his eyes on the black leather of Liam's boots.

Liam snaps his fingers and points toward that same leather. "I think you know what to do," he says.

_God yes&lt;_ Orlando thinks, bending down. Ever since they talked about this, he's wanted to do it and now he can only hope he manages well enough to please Liam. Pressing a kiss to the blunt toe of one boot, he begins to lick at the smooth leather, taking his time with it.

Liam stares, amazed by the display even though they have talked about this very thing. The sight of Orlando's sweet, pink tongue working over boot leather, though...there's no way Liam could have prepared for that. He huffs out a sigh, hands working at his sides, and struggles to find words of praise suitable to this.

It's hotter than Orlando expected, being down here with his mouth all over Liam's boots. _God,_ he thinks with a moan. _I'm such a fucking slut for him._

Liam can't resist bending down and stroking Orlando's hair. "Good boy," he says softly; it's all that will come to him, but it's all that needs to be said, he supposes.

"Your boy," Orlando murmurs against the slick leather. He kisses the toe of the first boot and moves on to the second. It's so good that he'd almost be happy doing this all night, except that he wants to be fucked. He wishes there were some way he could be fucked while licking Liam's boots, but that means someone else involved and Orlando can't picture that.

Liam crouches a bit to reach under and brush his fingertips lightly over the new piercing. He should be standing, looming over Orlando, but he feels such tenderness now that he can't ignore it. "My boy," he affirms a little hoarsely.

"God," Orlando moans. "Feels so good, Sir," he says before going back to work on the boot.

Liam lets Orlando work a moment, then he uses the toe of the boot to nudge Orli's chin up. "Get on the bed," he orders. "I want to fuck you."

"Please," Orlando says as he gets on the bed. "Please Sir, fuck me?" he adds as he settles onto his knees and elbows, legs spread wide.

Liam doesn't strip; he simply opens his jeans and grabs the supplies and gets up behind Orlando. He slicks his hand and pushes two fingers into Orlando, wanting him to feel the fucking tomorrow as much as he feels the piercing.

"Nnnngh," Orlando grunts, arching his back to present himself even better. Liam's eagerness is catching; Orlando wants nothing more than to be fucked into next week.

The prep is quick and dirty. Liam's soon fucking Orlando with his fingers, twisting his hand, and then he pulls away quickly to get the condom on. "Want you thinking about this tomorrow," he breathes as he pushes in. "Feeling it." It hits him suddenly how very much he's going to miss Orlando, how important this has become to him--and it isn't just the fucking or the submission. It's _Orlando._

"I wish you could make me feel it all while I'm gone, Sir," Orlando says. "I want to ache from it, please Sir?"

So Liam starts to fuck Orlando, using hard, sharp thrusts, his hands holding Orli's hips as steady as he can manage.

"God ... oh God," Orlando moans, doing his best to keep himself still against Liam's thrusts. "So good ... so good Sir."

"Yeah." Liam leans down, reaching under Orli's chest to cross his arm over it, to hook his hand on Orlando's shoulder just so he can pull Orli into his thrusts. He can feel the ring rubbing the soft skin inside his arm, slowly warming to his body heat as he starts to fuck Orli even harder, slamming in, thrusts short and tight.

Of all the way's Liam's fucked him, Orlando likes this way the best. He loves that Liam's arms are long enough for him to be able to reach under like this. The soft rub of Liam's arm against the nipple ring isn't bad either, and Orli can hear himself keening as Liam continues to fuck him.

The cries are what get to Liam, too. He groans low in his chest, almost a growl, and comes hard, hips jerking, shoving Orli forward. He allows himself a second or two of breathing before he pulls out, pushing Orli onto his back a little roughly.

"Play with it," he orders, still breathing hard as he shoves two fingers into Orli. "Come when you can." He sucks Orli's cock down, pumping his mouth.

Yelping loudly, Orlando reaches up and begins to tug at the piercing. It hurts and, looking down, he can see that it's bleeding a little sluggishly. For some reason that strikes Orli as more erotic than upsetting and he lets go with a loud yell, doing his best not to shove his cock down Liam's throat.

Swallowing twice, Liam backs off, stilling his hand and turning to press a kiss to Orli's hip. "Good boy," he whispers. He pulls his fingers out slowly, taking a moment to clean his hands before moving up beside Orlando. He gives Orli a slow kiss before moving his mouth down over the piercing, lapping at it lazily.

"Tha ... thank you ... Sir," Orlando stammers. Liam's tongue is doing wicked things to him and he shudders again, remembering the blood that Liam must surely be tasting now.

Liam's never been particularly keen on the taste of blood, but this...somehow, this is different to anything he's done before. He gives a low groan and then moves up again to kiss Orlando, sharing it.

Liam tastes more like Liam than like blood, but there is still a faint metallic taste to his kisses, and Orlando moans and writhes in Liam's arms. _I'm such a fucking pervert,_ he thinks with no real remorse.

Drawing back, Liam nuzzles Orli's cheek and smiles. "God, I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Orlando says, and it's weird. After Rings, he should be used to missing people, but this is sharper than the familiar feeling of wistful "I wonder what Lij/Billy/Dom/Viggo/Sean/etc are doing right now."

"Going to miss you so much, Sir," he adds. "Please ... I need...." But then his voice trails off because he's not sure what he needs. Liam's already pierced him, for God's sake. Claimed him. Why this need for something more?

Liam tilts his head, curious and a little concerned. "Tell me what you need."

"That's just it," Orlando says, frowning a little. "I'm not sure and it seems greedy to ask when you've given me so much. Just ... something to back this up," he finally says, his fingers playing with the barbell.

"A rule or two," Liam says decisively, nodding. He understands this need, though he hasn't seen it quite this sharply before. "You won't be allowed to come without my permission," he says, then considers a moment before adding, "and I'm going to put stipulations on orgasms you give yourself."

Yes. That's it, that's exactly what Orlando needs and he smiles at Liam, thrilled that Liam's good enough to know these things. And then he remembers what Liam said earlier. "You said I could have other lovers. Does that still hold true?" He's not even sure if he wants it to, but he'd rather get Liam's opinion first.

"It does," Liam nods, pleased as always that Orlando's comfortable asking questions. "That's why the stipulations are only on the orgasms you give yourself. I want to know when you're with someone, who you're with...but if you're having at it alone, you ask, and then you do it the way I tell you to."

"Oh," Orlando says. "Oh God, that's ... wow. I like that." He's not sure he'll do anything with anyone other than Liam -- who could possibly be as good? -- but it's nice to have the option. Particularly in a way that so reinforces how owned Orlando is. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, boy," Liam smiles. He kisses Orli softly, then harder, this time putting a bit of his claim into it.

Moaning into Liam's mouth, Orlando wants to just keep doing this, keep being claimed by Liam over and over again. "I love belonging to you," he says when the kiss is over. It's the closest he's come to saying that he loves Liam and he can see a time in the future when he'll be able to actually say it aloud.

"I love owning you." Liam lies down, pulling Orli up tight against him. "Love that you're mine--and that you're going to stay mine."

"Oh yes," Orlando says. "Yours."

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proper post-piercing care. We can only assume Liam gave Orli care instructions off screen. The banner was made by Telesilla.


End file.
